A digital camera holds a plurality of image processing parameters in advance, and performs image processing such as color processing or the like of a captured image using an image processing parameter according to a mode selected by the user. In other words, the image processing of the digital camera corresponding to each of modes prepared in advance can only be set, and color reproduction or the like of user's favor cannot be realized.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-341923 discloses a technique for obtaining optimal image processing parameters which can convert captured image data obtained when a color chart including a skin color, sky color, grass color, primary colors, and the like is captured by a digital camera to be close to original colors of that color chart or favorable colors of the user.
Note that the favorable colors of the user include, e.g., a skin color, sky color, grass color, primary colors, and the like. Also, the original colors of the color chart or the favorable colors of the user will be referred to as “target data” hereinafter.
In the above technique, the color temperature of a light source upon capturing an image must match that of a light source upon measuring target data. If the color temperatures of the light source are different between these cases, the target data must be measured again at the color temperature of the light source upon capturing an image.